To love Sherlock Holmes
by Sherlock's mind
Summary: A fight brakes out at baker street and all of the emotions come pouring out. Johnlock
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am very dyslexic so mind the spelling.**

 **Hello reader now I am such a big fan of johnlock and sense my other story wasn't doing so well I decided to give this a go tell me if this is any better then my other story. Thank you**

"John, john,Johnny boy, John!…"

John had just come back after a week retreat away from Sherlock. He opened the door of 221B to hear Sherlock yelling his name. John lugged his suitcase up the stairs every time he took a step it was followed by Sherlock calling out to him. As John got to the top of the stairs he stood on the landing looking into the flat letting out his frustration into one yell.

"Fuck off! Listen I have been here for less then a minute and I already want to jump off th-"John's rant was cut off because of two things. One, he's not allowed to threaten to jump off of anything because of what happened last time. And two, Sherlock had not moved from the spot that john left him in a week ago. He was still sitting upside down in his own chair his hands put in their signature position and his feet hungover the back of the chair. The only thing that changed was the pile of teacups around him and a bowl which was placed underneath his head fill with tea which his dark curls swam around in.

"Sherlock, how do you stay in one place for a whole week?"

Sherlock answered with a smirk then his eyes flashed open.

"Oh! John I'm supposed to give you this."

His hand reached underneath the chair and pulled out a letter. The detective held the folded peace of paper in the air towards John implying for him to walk over and get it.

John stomped over to retrieve the note, he snatch it out of Sherlock's hand and read it.

 _Hello John, I went out for a cupple of days I set out a lot of tea for Sherlock to drink but he has not eaten, as usual, glad your back._

 _-Mrs.H_

 _P.S the bowl under his head is because he insisted on drinking his bloody tea upside down and he was making a mess._

John smerked as he read the note but his smile quickly faded as he started to clean up the mess around Sherlock. As soon as John cleared the bowl Sherlock flung his legs forward flipping himself off the chair.

"Hello John by the way. Why yes I'm doing fine, how are you?" Sherlock was starting a conversation with him self to brake the ice.

John did not reply to his question still pissed off about why he left in the first place.

"Ok I see," Sherlock said taking the hint. "your still not mad about that whole drugging my self and every?"

John just walked past where Sherlock stood in the middle of the flat and took his suitcase to his room, Sherlock followed after him.

"It was for a case, I told you not to come home!" Sherlock argued as they stopped up the stairs.

"Your absolutely thick!," John turned to Sherlock in the middle of the stairs.

"You wanted Mrs.H to find you, and god knows what would have happened if she did!"

"Oh, come on John don't over react."

"Over react?! That drug you gave your self knocked you out , stopped your pulse, and made your whole body tern the color of a corps!"

"Yes well how was I supposed to know it would take immediate effect."

John plopped his suitcase on his bed and started to unpack it, practically throwing his Clothes into that dresser drawers.

"And besides," Sherlock continued "I didn't think you lot cared about me that much."

John's fists came down so hard on his dresser that the lamp placed on top of it came crashing to the floor. Sherlock was barefoot so when he was stepping back to avoid John ,as he stepped forward, Sherlock's feet where being impaled with shards.

"Look, you maybe the worlds only consulting detective, but your mind dam well be absent when it comes to common emotions,"

John reached Sherlock who was now pressed against the wall, John only inches from Sherlock's face.

"You don't relies how much you hert people, people that cair about you people that lov-"

John's frustration built up so much that he punched a hole into the wall right next to Sherlock's head.

"People love you Sherlock," John carried on with his argument, his hand still in the wall and tears now threatening his eyes. Sherlock at this point had no idea what to do only to just watch John and keep his arms by his side pushing the pain in this feet deep down.

John's arm that was in the wall relaxed and he brought his other arm to Sherlock's chest. John's head then lowered to where his forearm layed across Sherlock's chest and he sobbed through the last words to his argument.

"Damit, Sherlock, I love you"

Sherlock, not entirely shure at what just happened, pulled John's arm out of the wall, John bringing it down for his hand to hold onto Sherlock's shoulder. But as John's sobs terned deeper Sherlock put his head on top of John's and with one hand on John's hip the other on John's head Sherlock gently pulled John close. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and whispered.

"I love you too."

 ** _I hope that this type of story is a better aproch then my other story please tell me if it is._**

 ** _O and P.S go read my other story please because as I said it is not doing so hot._**


	2. To love John Watson

**Ok ok I am addicted to writing story's now I just want to know what I come up with next because almost all of thes are yes what ever I type at that moment. Hope you like it.**

"Damit, Sherlock, I love you"

Sherlock, not entirely shure at what just happened, pulled John's arm out of the wall, John bringing it down for his hand to hold onto Sherlock's shoulder. But as John's sobs terned deeper Sherlock put his head on top of John's and with one hand one John's hip the other on John's head Sherlock gently pulled John close. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and whispered.

"I love you too."

John immediately stopped, well doing everything; breathing, crying, moving, even blinking, when Sherlock said those words. Sherlock noticed this and just prayed that he said the right thing and that John rilly meant it.

Sherlock hooked his finger under John's chin

and tilted his face up so he could John's eyes. John's eyes that where stained with tears locked with Sherlock's. Sherlock read John's expression of "Do you rilly mean that" and Sherlock answered with a smile. Right as John started to smile Sherlock leaned in and placed his lips right on John's. Sense this was Sherlock's first time actually kissing someone it was more like Sherlock's face gently smacked into John's.

John's hand that layed on Sherlock's shoulder came up to Sherlock's cheek and gently tilted Sherlock's head so that their faces seemed to fit like puzzle pieces.

Sherlock pulled away to try and explain himself.

"John, I-"

"Just shut up Sherlock." John pulled Sherlock back into the kiss.

As John lead Sherlock with him to his bed Sherlock accidentally bit John's lip pulling away because of the pain in his feet.

"Ow fuck Sherlock what was that?" John said holding his now bleeding lip.

"Shit are you ok?" Sherlock ascked sitting on the bed.

John looked up to see Sherlock's feet dripping with blood. John quickly pulled a first-aid out of his suitcase.

"Lay back on the bed Sherlock," John said taking Sherlock's feet and examining them.

"O god did I do this to you?" John ascked while patching up Sherlock.

"No John don't even worry about it, I'm fine"

Sherlock said wile smiling as if telling John he's over reacting.

"O shit John, did I do that to you?" Sherlock said gesturing to John's bleeding lip.

"Ya but look," John pulled his sleeve across his lips wiping away the blood.

Sherlock then got on his knees and closely inspected John's lip. Then looked up into John's eyes. They looked at each other as if they where about to finish what they started.

"Well," Sherlock said snapping out of The trance that John's eyes pulled him into .

"This is no good how am I going to walk around?" Sherlock said sitting closer to john.

"I gess I have to carry you." John said as he hooked one of his arms around Sherlock's knees and the other supporting his back scooping him up.

"Where too?"John ascked standing up with Sherlock in his arms.

"Humm, to my bedroom."

As John carried Sherlock to his room Sherlock just watched the soldiers determined face that some how had a gentle charm to it. As John set Sherlock down onto his bed and helped Sherlock get situated John somehow ended up inches from Sherlock's face once again. As John and Sherlock locked eyes John leaned down and layed his lips on Sherlock's. John's arms where supporting himself placed on ether side of Sherlock and Sherlock's hands rapped around John's neck and the back of John's head. John's arms slowly starting to bend as Sherlock pulled John's body closer to him. Sherlock then flipped taking John with him. The soldier let out a gasp partly because Sherlock caught him off guard but also because his shoulder was what broke his fall onto the bed (the one that the bullet tour through). Sherlock, now on his elbows and knees over John, wanted more then a dry kiss but not much more. Right on cue John's tongue rubbed across the opening of Sherlock's mouth ascking for a way in.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that." Sherlock said through sloppy kisses

"It's part of making out." John said quickly trailing of with kisses down the side of Sherlock's neck. As John's hands trailed up to Sherlock's hips he pulled his hands back and stopped working on Sherlock's neck.

"Sherlock,"

"Yes John?"

"How long has it been sense you've eaten."

"Umm," Sherlock was now next to John with his head propped up with his elbow.

"You went off on that holiday thing a week ago and I was on a case when you left, I suppos its been two weeks. But I feel completely fine."

John was unbuttoning Sherlock shirt, not to be sexual he was just assessing the damage. Sherlock's ribs where completely defined his stumick concaving in and his hips where practically bone.

"O god Sher-" John gasped and the sight of his terribly ill friend.

Sherlock quickly pulled his shirt close in a attempt to hide his bare skin. Then he ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to lock himself in.

 ** _Ok Johnlock is rilly hard to write_**

 **Especially sense I have never made out with someone I think I did rilly good all things considered lmao.**

 **If you are reading this what ever story gets the first comment for me to continue then I will do so (3 story's are the competition)**


End file.
